


Zero to Sixty

by Ifrit



Series: Spardacest Week [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, F/F, M/M, Nico goin' hogwild, Spanking, Spardacest Week, Spooning, Top!Nero, Unsafe driving, bottom!Dante, not really explicit - Freeform, the van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit/pseuds/Ifrit
Summary: Spardacest Week Day 1: Little spoon, big spoon + The VanDante and Nero attempt to spoon while Nico drives the van with her usual disregard for road safety.





	Zero to Sixty

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u Moolk for watching this enter existence... also hewwo it's Spardacest Week time hopefully i can finish this out

“Buckle up, boys!  It’s gonna be a long ride.”

Nico, after almost ramming the van straight into oncoming traffic, craned her neck back around to actually keep her eyes on the road.  In the passenger seat, Kyrie sat with her hand loosely held around Nico’s wrist, not fazed in the slightest by her erratic driving.

And in the couch at the very back of the van, Dante and Nero lay frozen, using every inch of muscle to stop themselves from flying across the interior.

“Do you really have to grab me this tightly,” Dante sighed, the little spoon in their cramped arrangement.  How this ended up happening, Nero wasn’t sure - but he  _ had _ been the first to fall asleep on the couch, and when he woke up, Dante was just… right there in front of him.   _ Obviously _ he had to wrap his arms around Dante’s middle and squeeze him tighter to his body, fitting their hips together.

“Are you really complaining about this?” Nero murmured, fingers playing absently with the hem of Dante’s shirt.  Suddenly, Nico hit a particularly horrible pothole, and Nero instantly tightened his grip around Dante, eliciting a soft gasp from the older man.

Tellingly, Dante slid a hand over Nero’s regrown arm.  “I… no. It’s just a little…”

Nero brushed his lips over the shell of Dante’s ear, laughing softly.  “Don’t worry, no one’s here to see all this. I know you like being taken care of, so just deal, alright?” 

Nero didn’t have to look at Dante’s face to know he was blushing.  “Look, kid, just because I let you top once-”

He’s cut off by Nico making a U-turn so sharp the van almost tips over.  Nero can hear Kyrie laugh delightedly, asking her to do it again.

Not that Nero was complaining.  If it weren’t for Nico’s shit driving, they wouldn’t be holding onto each other for dear life like this.

Pulling Dante back onto the couch, from which he’d fallen halfway off of, Nero tangled their legs together just so they’d be completely secured to one another.

“You didn’t  _ let  _ me,” Nero whispered, cheeky smile bleeding through his words.  “You  _ begged  _ me to, didn’t you?”  The shiver he got in response was gratifying beyond belief.  Slowly, he slid his hand up Dante’s arm, traveling along his shoulder until he reached his neck, where he brushed Dante’s disorderly hair back to press a kiss to the curve of his jaw.  

“Since we’re like this…” Nero began, throwing a leg over Dante’s thigh and pinning it back towards him, “I could take you without even having to change positions, couldn’t I?”  

“ _ Seriously? _ ” Dante hissed, frantically glancing up at where Nico and Kyrie were flirting with each other in the front of the van.  “They’re gonna figure out what we’re doing if they hear!”

“Not if you stay quiet.”  Letting out a long, slow breath, Nero glanced downwards and tracked the motion of his own hand as it traced the rapidly-growing bulge at Dante’s crotch.  “Think you can do it? Everyone knows you’re a screamer, you dirty fucking whore.”

Dante, shivering involuntarily once again, slapped a hand over Nero’s wrist.  “Not with other people around.” It sounded final, and though Nero was achingly hard and rutting against the curve of Dante’s ass, he wasn’t inclined to push his uncle any further.  Letting his leg relax, he huffed and childishly stuffed his face into the crook of Dante’s neck.

“I’m gonna make you cry when we get back,” Nero grumbled.

“Sure you will,” Dante chuckled, patronizingly patting Nero’s arm.  As nonchalant as he tried to make himself seem, however, he couldn’t deny to himself that the one time they’d switched positions was… Earth-shattering.  

The kid knew how to use what Sparda gave him, that was for sure.

Or, rather than Sparda - was it  _ Vergil? _

Petulantly, Nero bit Dante’s neck  _ hard _ , making him yelp.  “ _ I mean it _ .  You think I can’t go enough rounds ‘til you got tears in your eyes?”

Ah, youthful stamina.  Dante just turns his head and pulls Nero in by the wrist, kissing him into silence and obliterating his train of thought.  

“You’re getting too cocky,” Dante smirked, turning in Nero’s arms and wiping at his swollen, saliva-slick lips with the pad of his thumb.  “You’re forgetting I’ve done all that to you and more.”

It was Nero’s turn to blush, mouth opening wide and freezing in an expression of disbelief.  Dante tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Nero’s head, bringing their faces together for another kiss…

When the van skidded to a screeching halt, dumping the two of them onto the ground in a heap of tangled limbs.

The sound of Nico’s boots furiously stomping across the floor prefaced her indignant shouting.  “Y’all’re rude as hell, desecratin’ my van like a couple of  _ heathens.   _ Keep your dicks in your pants for five seconds, god  _ damn! _ ”

After watching Nico storm back to the driver’s seat, Dante turned to Nero and sat up, pulling him into his lap.  “I told you she’d hear.”

Blushing red, Nero pinned Dante to the back of the couch while still straddling his thighs.  “Guess I’ll have to punish you for that, huh?”

“But we both…”

“ _ Shut up. _ ”

As funny as Dante found it, he still let Nero bend him over his office desk and smack his ass until it was red and raw, dick leaking and smudging precum across the wood.

And, as Nero promised, Dante was reduced to tears after Nero’s fifth round, lulled into sleep after Nero cleans him up by the kid’s warmth surrounding him from behind, arms wrapped tightly around his bare torso, a reenactment of the position they’d been in in the van. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@ifrit_inferno](https://twitter.com/ifrit_inferno) b l e a s e


End file.
